vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freyja
|-|Freyja= |-|Níðhöggr Vol. 01= Summary Freyja is a magician and member of Gremlin named after the Norse fertility goddess. She is a strange magician born out of the relationship between a mother and her child, the latter being a fetus whom from the womb controls her mother's body and mind in order to protect her. She is present during the GREMLIN invasion of Tokyo and delays Kamijou Touma in his quest to stop Othinus. After her defeat at the hands of Touma, Index, and Mikoto, the magician known as Freyja ceases to exist, though the mother and child live on thanks to Index's knowledge. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B to 9-A | 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 8-C Name: Freyja Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Gremlin member | Summons Powers and Abilities: Magic, Rune Magic, Summoning, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Flying summons), Air Manipulation (Hræsvelgr), some of her summons can devour other summons to grow bigger and stronger Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level to Small Building level (Superhuman strength, easily damaged a train's car as they fought Touma) | Small Building level (Can fight and match Academy City's hypersonic fighters) | At least Small Building level (Notably strong summons that can grow even larger and stronger by devouring other summons, with Níðhöggr becoming larger than a train car after devouring multiple summons) | At least Building level (The strongest summon, a dragon over 100 meters long that can easily cut a passenger plane in two) Speed: Peak Human (Could keep up with Kamijou Touma while they both fought on top of a moving train) | At least Superhuman | Hypersonic (Can match and fight Academy City's hypersonic fighters) | At least Superhuman (Hildisvíni), at least Supersonic, possibly higher (Níðhöggr) | At least Supersonic (Caught to a supersonic plane) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class to Small Building Class Durability: Unknown (Was never attacked directly) | Wall level | Small Building level| Small Building level | Building level Stamina: Above average | High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, unknown with wind attacks (Hræsvelgr) Standard Equipment: Brísingamen | None notable Intelligence: Above average, the child is extremely skilled at magic despite still being a fetus Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Despite not being born yet, Freyja was somehow able to twist the laws of the world, essentially use magic, and gain power from her mother's body, though at the cost of thinning her sense of self. Her main magic is based on a baseless magical charm that her mother enthusiastically repeated, meant to ensure her child was born safely. The child analyzed the magic and rewrote the spell to protect her mother from any danger. * Tracking Muspell: Part of Freyja's role during Gremlin's invasion of Tokyo was to keep track of the Muspell the group had deployed in the city. * Communications Charm: Freyja can communicate with other people using a wooden charm covered in runes. Brísingamen: The Brísingamen is the spiritual item used by the GREMLIN magician Freyja to "give birth" to a variety of creatures based on figures from Norse mythology. Although it's based on the legendary Brísingamen, the torc or necklace of the goddess Freyja, this spiritual item takes the form of an endless golden chain filled with several types of jewels. Freyja is capable of pulling the seemingly infinite chain from one of her small pockets. According to Freyja, she uses a Brísingamen jewel as the core and then guides her magic power through her mother's womb to give it a specific directionality of germination, allowing for her to choose which creature would form once a Brísingamen jewel is used. She then pours that magic power into a Brísingamen jewel, which she can apparently use anytime she chooses. Freyja uses a small chant to summon each creature, after which dark red threads appear and quickly wrap themselves around the jewel to form the creature's structure. The summons are made solely from an outer skin that is knit like a sweater, so they are hollow inside like a balloon or airship. Freyja has no apparent limit as to how many creatures she summons, and she can summon multiple versions of the same creature. The summons are immune to pain, but they can still be destroyed. When summoned Freyja can give them commands, or like Níðhöggr Vol 01, can act independently by giving instructions on what to do even if Freyja is no longer in control of them. When she "gives birth" to a creature, she utters a unique chant dependent on a few parameters: "Cost 1. 2. 3 / / 4." The first parameter just after Cost, refers to a number, presumably the number of jewels used to summon the creature. The second parameter refers to the Color she will use for her summon, which is either black or white. If Freyja's explanation on how she has "black (black)" and "white (good)" or evil devour each other, it can be assumed the colors correspond to the role Freyja gave to the summon, either good (white) or evil (black). Presumably, only white creatures can eat black creatures, (as exemplified by Hildisvíni eating Þrymr summons) and vice-versa. The third parameter refers to either Call or Shift. The Call mode refers to summoning a creature, while "Shift" mode has an already summoned creature become larger by consuming other summons. The fourth parameter is the name of the creature to be summoned. * Svaðilfari: Cost 1. Black. Based on the stallion that fathered the eight-legged horse Sleipnir with Loki (in the form of a mare). When summoned, takes the form of a giant red horse. * Muninn: Cost 1. White. Old Norse for "memory" or "mind," it is based on one of the pair of ravens that fly all over the world, Midgard, and bring information to the god Odin. When summoned, takes the form of a giant red bird. * Huginn: Cost 1. White. Old Norse for "thought", it is the other half of the pair of ravens that fly all over the world for Odin. When summoned, takes the form of a giant red bird. * Ratatoskr: Cost 1. Black. Based on a squirrel who runs up and down the world tree Yggdrasil to carry messages between the unnamed eagle, perched atop Yggdrasil, and the wyrm Níðhöggr, who dwells beneath one of the three roots of the tree. When summoned, takes the form of a squirrel. * Hrungnir: Cost 1. Black. Based on the giant that fought the god Thor and was slain by him. He fashioned the clay giant Mokkerkalfe to fight alongside him, though became afraid at the sight of Thor. When summoned, it is referred to as being as a "large, dark red man." * Hymir: Cost 1. Black. Based on the giant who accompanied Thor fishing for Jörmungandr, the Midgard serpent. When summoned, it is referred to as being as a "large, dark red man." * Þrymr: Cost 1. Black. Based on Þrymr or Thrymr, the king of giants, or jotnar, who once stole Thor's Mjölnir to coerce the Norse gods to hand Freyja to him for marriage. When summoned, it is referred to as being as a "large, dark red man." * Hrímfaxi: Cost 1. White. Based on the horse that is ridden by Nótt, the personification of night in Norse mythology. Its form when summoned is not described but it's presumably similar to Svaðilfari. * Hildisvíni: Cost 1. White. Based on the legendary boar that Freyja rode on. When summoned, takes the form of a dark red boar. Freyja can command the Hildisvíni to devour her other summons to grow larger and stronger. * Hræsvelgr: Unknown Chant & Color. Based on the giant who takes the form of an eagle. According to Index, it is the great eagle that devours the dead in Norse mythology. The eagle is so large that flapping its wings creates all of the wind throughout the world. When summoned, it takes the form of a thirty meter long dark red eagle. Hræsvelgr is capable of matching Academy City's advanced fighters, and it can use its wings to travel at acute angles or to create a spear-like gust of wind that forces the fighter planes to dodge it and knocks their missiles out of the air. * Níðhöggr (地の底這う悪竜 (ニーズヘッグ) Ji no Soko Hau Akuryū (Nīzuheggu), lit. "Evil Dragon that Crawls in the Abyss"): Unknown Chant & Color. Based on the dragon or serpent who gnaws at the roots of the World Tree, Yggdrasill. It is described as a dark red dragon with its wings attached to its forelimbs. It can eat other summons to grow larger and stronger. Key: Freyja | Normal Summons | Hræsvelgr | Níðhöggr & Hildisvíni | Níðhöggr Vol. 01 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Victories: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Rune Users Category:Summoners Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Summons Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Giants Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8